1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for a circuit connection film and a circuit connection film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit connection films generally refer to an adhesive film in which conductive particles, e.g., metal particles of Ni or Au and polymer particles coated with such metal, are dispersed. When the adhesive film is disposed between circuits to be bonded and subjected to heating and pressing under certain conditions, circuit terminals may be electrically connected by the conductive particles. A pitch between adjacent circuits may be filled with an insulating adhesive resin, so that the conductive particles are independently present therein, thereby providing strong insulation. Such circuit connection films are widely employed for, e.g., electrical connection between an LCD panel and a tape carrier package (TCP) or between a printed circuit board (PCB) and a TCP.
However, with recent trends towards larger scale and narrower frame of display devices, a pitch between electrodes and circuits has become finer. Accordingly, a circuit connection film may serve as a significant wiring instrument for connecting fine circuits. As a result, circuit connection films have attracted attention as a connection material in chip-on-glass (COG) or chip-on-film (COF) mounting.
A typical circuit connection film may include, e.g., an epoxy type circuit connection film or a (meth)acrylate type circuit connection film. The epoxy type circuit connection film may be formed by mixing a binder resin, functioning as a matrix in formation of a film, with a curing agent of an epoxy or phenol resin and a curing material. The (meth)acrylate type circuit connection film may be formed by mixing a binder resin with a curing agent of a (meth)acrylic oligomer, a (meth)acrylic monomer and a radical initiator.